Crystal Bleu Persuasion
by Spoon Luv
Summary: The touching story of Bleu, the sorceress, and the man who waited 5,000 years for her to wake up. But will she remember him, or will a newcomer take her away? R/R Please!


Crystal Bleu Persuasion

By Spoon Luv

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to the results of the sister document to the Emancipation Proclamation, fanfic writers can no longer own their characters. However, this document was written by Abe Lincoln's evil stepbrother, so nobody gives a rat's ass anyway. Enjoy! J J J 

CRASH! BLAM! BOOM! 

The demons continued to attack the earth, bringing pestilence and death. The massive army stood on the northern ridge, desperately fighting them off. On the front line was Bleu, born 18 years ago to a sorcerer and his wife. She herself had become a powerful sorceress, and she cast magic in all directions at the endless swarm of demons.

Right next to her was William, a young man who she had been friends with since childhood. He didn't know any magic, but with his skills with a sword, he was just as valuable an asset as the sorceress.

William had always felt an attraction to Bleu, but he was crushed each time he realized she felt nothing for him, save devoted friendship. But now was not the time for regret, he told himself, and grit his teeth as another beast fell under his blade.

"Aren't you even getting tired?" Bleu asked him with a smile.

"No way! It'd take a huge-ass demon to get me tired!" He said with a cocky grin.

He should not have said that. He just jinxed the whole God damn army. The ground shook and rumbled, and lava and smoke shot out of the soil. The army retreated, but William and Bleu remained, holding each other's hand, determined to face whatever monstrosity approached.

Finally, a female voice resounded thunderously across the land. "People of this world… I am Tyr, goddess of destruction! Your world belongs to me now!"

"Holy shit…" William whispered under his breath.

Bleu set her face and shouted, "Show yourself, bitch!"

"As you wish." A blast of lightning struck the fiery ground, and when the smoke cleared, a huge demon stood there. A vicious, snake-like beast with 4 heads and nothing but hate in its soul.

"YOU'RE the goddess of destruction?" William snorted. "Impossible. No goddess is THAT ugly."

The monster hissed. "Smart boy. You have realized the same problem I struggled with. BEHOLD!" In a burst of white light, the huge demon disappeared, and there stood a young, sweet looking girl.

"I am Tyr." She said in a charming voice. "And I am going to take over this world whether you like it or not."

"I don't think so." Growled Bleu.

"Oh really? A fight, then?" Tyr seemed amused.

"Ah, no, actually I was gonna challenge you to a game of chess… YES OF COURSE A FIGHT!"

"You fool." Tyr brushed her hair aside. "I have nothing to fear, unlike you. Make the first move."

Bleu cast Comet, one of her strongest spells. Tyr continued to fix her hair while the spell slammed into her. Bleu cast a Bolt X at her, but the goddess simply stood there smiling.

"You finished?" She asked. "Then it's MY turn." Her blue eyes turned red, and a strong wind picked up. "Prepare to meet your end, foolish sorceress!"

Bleu would have ran, but she couldn't. She was frozen in place. William was riveted as well, and watched as a giant ball of energy formed before the goddess.

Suddenly he broke free, and ran to push Bleu out of the way, but he was too late! The energy blast knocked Bleu several dozen yards back.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried William, and he glared at the goddess in pure hatred, but she stood there with an amused smirk.

"I could take this whole world just as quickly as that." She told him. "Maybe quicker. But I'm not gonna. I prefer to slowly drain the life from the land, so that the people suffer long and hard."

William drew his sword and charged the goddess. She simply smiled and vanished. "Until we meet again, little boy!" Her voice echoed.

William ran to Bleu and knelt at her side. "Bleu! Talk to me!" He gasped.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "William… I…can't make it…"

"No!" He said, tears streaming down his face. "I won't let you die!"

"Go… leave me…" She whispered, and she closed her eyes again.

"God damn it, you're not gonna die on me!" He screamed, and he picked her up. "I've got to get you help!"

William took her to the doctor in the city of Wisdon, where they lived.

"It doesn't look good." Said the doctor. "I'm sorry to be frank, but she will not make it."

"Don't you tell me that!" Cried William. "There has to be SOMEBODY who can help her!"

The doctor pulled at his beard. "The only option I can see working would be to get help from the fairies."

"Then that's what I'll do. Where can I find them?"

"At the peak of Mt. Mutana. That's where they live."

"All right, I'm going there right now!" Declared William, and he ran out the door.

The next evening, he returned with two fairies. They didn't look like what we think fairies would look like, as small, flying creatures the size of butterflies. No, they were human sized and very beautiful.

"Let us see the sorceress." One of them said simply.

After examining Bleu, they turned to the doctor and William. "We have a spell that will heal her, but the healing process takes a very long time. Therefore, it is necessary that we put her to sleep until the healing is complete."

"How long does it take?" Asked William, nervously.

"About 5,000 years."

"WHAT???"

"We are sorry… that is the length of time we need."

William got on his knees and cried.

"Why do you cry, boy?" The fairy asked in puzzlement.

"I am in love with her." He sobbed. "And I won't be here in 5,000 years! And I'm not gonna live the rest of my life without her!"

"We understand, but there is nothing we can do."

"Uhm, I have a question…" The doctor said. "What if the sorceress is to be disturbed during the healing process? I don't think we can allow that to happen."

"That is true. We shall create a shrine for her in this city and seal it with our magic. This way, nobody can enter."

"Can you do me a favor?" William asked through his tears.

"What is it, boy?"

"Can you at least let me say goodbye after you put her in the shrine?"

"Of course."

The next day, inside the newly built palace shrine, William, the doctor, and a few of Bleu's closest friends watched as the two fairies gently set the sleeping sorceress on a pedestal. The procedure passed in silence, until the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Cried William in alarm. The city started crumbling around them, and the fairies immediately ran out of the shrine.

"Come on we gotta get outta here!" Said the doctor, and everyone started to run to the exit.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Echoed a voice…the voice of the goddess. "I will not allow you to preserve the sorceress! You shall all perish with her!"

"NOOO!"

The villagers outside the shrine quickly ran out of the city with the fairies.

"What are you going to do?" They cried. "They are still in the shrine with the sorceress!"

"We cannot save the villagers." The fairies answered. "But the sorceress will be safe. We shall seal the town off to all, so that nobody may enter or exit."

They watched as a brilliant blue glow surrounded the ruined city of Wisdon, and it vanished into the desert.

Then magic blasts began striking the ground around them.

"Come, we must flee!" The fairy cried, and the villagers ran for their lives.

William slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He moaned groggily. Then he looked at himself. "WHAT am I?? What have I become?" His body had disappeared, and now he was no more than a floating, mistlike form. It was the result of Tyr's magic.

Suddenly he heard more groans around him, and he saw that the other villagers had suffered the same fate.

"We have become ghosts." One of them said quietly. "What are we to do?"

"I know exactly what we're going to do." William declared. "We're going to watch over Bleu. We're going to make sure nobody disturbs her until she's healed."

The other spirits nodded in agreement. As Bleu's closest friends, they felt it was their responsibility. And so began the 5,000 year period of waiting. With every year that passed, William dreamed of the day he could hold Bleu's hand again, if she could revert him back from this wretched form.

Time marched on and on, and nothing happened in the ruined city of Wisdon. William occasionally floated into the palace and spoke to Bleu, though she of course couldn't hear him. Sometimes he just stared at her, and admired her beauty, and wondered how she would ever feel what he felt for her.

The years continued to flow by, and finally one day, the ghost on guard came and said, "William, somebody has entered the city!"

"What? That's impossible…"

"He has the Statue."

"The statue of our God? Curious…"

"Shall we question him now?"

"No." Said William. "Come with me, and bring Johnny. We'll meet him inside."

"This looks like the place." Said Ryu nervously.

"It gives me the creeps!" Cried Nina.

"Dude, ghosts!" Said Karn, pointing.

Ryu eyed the ghosts over curiously, and they seemed to be doing the same.

"Um, we're here to see the sorceress." Ryu explained. "We were sent by the guild leader in Prima………?"

The ghosts simply nodded, and Ryu and his friends entered the palace.

After battling through the palace, Ryu reached the platform where Bleu rested. It was blocked, however, by three other ghosts, who didn't seem as friendly as the ones outside.

"What is your business here?" William shouted.

"Um, we have to wake the sorceress." Said Ryu. "We need her help."

"Do you now? Then fight us to prove you're worthy."

"Okay."

After William, the doctor, and Johnny got their asses kicked royale, William sighed and said, "Very well. We shall wake her for you."

With a bit of force, the ghosts broke the spell, and Bleu slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm…alive." She whispered. "Where am I?" She jumped when she saw all the ghosts around her.

"Don't be afraid." Said William. "Don't you remember me, Bleu?" He stared into her eyes, which were as blue and deep as ever, but all she saw was two red dots inside of a cloud of mist.

Then she turned and saw Ryu. She stared at him, and he stared at her.

__

"Wow, he's handsome." She thought to herself. _"Talk about timing." _ "Wow…" She heard herself say.

Hearing her say this made William's heart break again.

"Um…we need your…help." Said Ryu quickly, trying as best he could to avoid her enchanting gaze.

She jumped down from the platform and slowly walked over to Ryu. "I would be honored to help a warrior such as yourself." She said, giving Ryu the same dazzling smile she had given William 5,000 years ago. He watched in sorrow as he took her hand and they started to leave the palace.

"Wait!!!" He called.

Bleu turned. "Is something wrong, spirit?"

William realized that was all she would see him as… a shapeless ghost. "Nothing, sorceress." He said, looking away. "Be off, and stay safe."

Bleu smiled as Ryu led her out of the palace.

"Okay, Bleu, let's see some magic!" Cried Ryu.

"You got it!" She said, winking, and she cast a Flame spell on the General.

"Arrrgh!" He screamed, "If I go down, you go down with me!"

Gobi's clan seemed to think of this as a joke, but then a massive explosion set the ground to shaking wildy. Bleu found herself flung into Ryu's arms.

She held to him until the shaking stopped, but afterwards, he didn't release her. She looked into his eyes, and their lips slowly came together in a romantic kiss. After it was over, Bleu giggled.

"I haven't kissed anybody for 5,000 years. Fancy that."

"I guess you have some catching up to do." Said Ryu, trying to sound casual.

"A-HEM!" Said a voice, shattering the moment. Ryu turned his head to see everyone else standing there, arms crossed.

"I don't think Capcom had this programmed into the storyline." Said Gobi sternly. "Can we go back to Prima now, please?"

"Sure." Said Ryu, and Bleu put her arm around him as they walked across the ocean floor back to the commerce center of the world.

William hid in a corner of the palace and cried. He could not believe that the girl he loved had forgotten him altogether. It wasn't fair. And then she sees that new guy for 10 seconds and it's ga-ga city! Finally he made a decision.

He floated out of the palace and towards the city gates.

"William, where are you going?" Cried the doctor in alarm. "You mustn't leave the city!"

"Well, I am." Said William defiantly. "I've had enough."

A few days later, he was still roaming across the land, with no destination in mind. Nothing mattered anymore… he hadn't watched over Bleu for 5,000 years to have her forget all about him. He decided to go find her, maybe to see if he could talk to her and get her to remember him.

After days of searching, he found her in the city of Gust…and he was not pleased.

Ryu's group was apparently staying at the Inn for the night, and the man was sharing a room with Bleu. She sat on the bed, laughing nervously. He sat down beside her and they kissed, just like William had always wanted to do. He fumed silently, and finally he could watch no more. As he was leaving, he heard something that made him decide to forget about Bleu altogether.

"I love you, Ryu…" She whispered.

William was wandering across the northern plains when he heard a scream. He hurried towards it and found the source of it… a beautiful young girl was being savagely attacked by monsters!

William wasted no time in using his T. Bolt magic on the beasts, instantly eliminating them. He then floated over to the girl.

"Thank you…" She whispered, standing up. "You saved my life. Who are you?"

William frowned. "Who I am, you can't really see. I have been trapped in this form for so long…"

"I know a little magic." The girl said. "I can change you back."

"You can??"

"IF you promise you'll be mine forever."

She didn't have to ask twice. "Deal."

She smiled sweetly. "Alright then, sweetheart, hang on…" She snapped her fingers, and William's mistlike form rearranged itself back into human shape, and he collapsed on the ground unconscious. The girl picked him up and carried him to her house, a brilliant gleam in her eyes.

Weeks passed, and William was in no hurry to leave this girl. He was deeply in love with her, and she expressed the same for him as well. Sometimes they would spend the entire night in each others arms, either locked in a kiss or simply enjoying the closeness. Soon William had forgotten all about the young sorceress he had left behind.

Meanwhile…

Ryu and his friends accomplished much over the next few months. They rescued the Mole People, they saved a village frozen in time, and finally it all came down to the battle against Emperor Zog.

As the battle raged on, Zog managed to stun Nina and Puka, so only Ryu and Bleu remained standing.

"Come, foolish warriors!" Zog hissed. "You cannot win!"

Ryu and Bleu simply smiled. Bleu used a power up spell on Ryu, and Ryu swung at Zog with one hundred times the power, and the Dark Dragon King fell.

"All right!" Cried Ryu in excitement, and Bleu threw herself into his arms.

"We did it!" She whispered. "You're my hero!"

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and they kissed like they never had before. 

Karn managed to lift his head, and he saw what they were doing. "Ay ga valt…" He muttered, and he collapsed again.

Back at the Inn, Bleu lay in Ryu's arms once again.

"Were you ever in love before?" Ryu asked.

She laughed softly. "Well, not really. Before I was put to sleep, I knew this guy… he was really cute and smart… I could tell he liked me, and I think I liked him too, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." She brushed her lips across his softly, then rested her head on his chest, as if asleep. But her mind was travelling back to the time when she and William were together. She felt pain in her heart, knowing that she hadn't even been able to say goodbye. But she was in love with Ryu now, so she assumed she had moved on. But had she…? Her mind reached out across time and space…

William and his girlfriend were in a similar setting, kissing passionately. Suddenly, William broke the kiss and looked to the sky.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked softly.

"I'm sensing something… It's her…"

"It's who? Remember your promise, William." She said sternly.

He smiled. "Your right. Now where were we?"

"Right about here…" They started kissing again.

A week later, William was asleep when his girlfriend walked into the room.

"Wake up!" She demanded.

"Wha? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to a tower in the south." She replied. "And you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?' Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Yes, of course. I love you."

"Then come!"

Ryu and his group struggled through the passageways of Obelisk. The monsters were fiercer than any he had yet seen, but with his Dragon Sword, the presence of the one he loved, and of course a little help from his friends, he got by. Finally, they reached the chamber where they would battle Jade. It was a fierce battle…Ryu morphed into Agni and relentlessly attacked, but Jade was just as tough, using BoltX magic and healing spells on himself. But finally, he followed the path of the other bosses Ryu had fought.

Then there was nothing left to do but descend to the core and fight the goddess.

"Do you think we can do this?" Ryu asked Bleu nervously as the elevator went down.

"Oh yeah. I got a bone to pick with this bitch."

Finally they reached the platform where Tyr awaited them.

"It's been 5,000 years, bitch!" Bleu snarled, "And I'm gonna…"

"That voice…" said William, appearing from the darkness. "It's you, Bleu! It truly is!"

Bleu gasped. "William! How are you alive now?"

"I hate to interrupt this Kodak moment," Said Tyr, but your friend William made a promise to me. He is mine forever."

"What????"

William was unable to speak, but he stared at Bleu with eyes that screamed "I'm sorry!!!"

"How could you?" She growled. "How could you???"

"I didn't know it was her!" He blurted out! "Bleu, I love…"

"Silence, you traitor!" Snarled the goddess, casting a lightning bolt at him. He shuddered and collapsed.

"Noooo!" Screamed Bleu. She turned to the goddess with fire in her eyes. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch."

Tyr smiled sweetly. "My bank account is endless, honey. Do your worst!"

"Guys, let's kick some goddess-of-destruction ASS!" Declared Bleu, and all of the warriors morphed into Agni and the great battle commenced.

After several bloody hours, Agni finally managed to fatally wound the goddess.

"No…" She growled. "I cannot lose! Look, sorceress! You defeated me! Congratulations! Now I shall take your precious William to hell with me!"

"No!" Ryu broke the spell of transformation, and Bleu bolted to where the goddess stood and punched her in the face. While Tyr reeled, Bleu grabbed William and ran.

"Come on, Ryu, let's get out of here!"

Tyr was starting to explode, and she planned on taking all of Obelisk with her. Ryu and co. ran as fast as they could, jumping over gaps and dodging falling rocks.

Suddenly, a tremor caught Bleu off guard, and she fell to the ground, and William went flying across the room.

"No! William!!!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice in her head… William's voice. "Come, Bleu, let us leave this place."

"William! Don't leave me!"

"My body may be destroyed, sweet Bleu, but not my spirit, nor my love for you. Although I cannot physically be with you, my spirit shall follow you forever."

Tears filled Bleu's eyes. "I love you, William."

"And I love you. I wish I had told you so long ago… but we must put the past behind us."

The ceiling of Obelisk started to collapse.

"Hurry! Go with Ryu! He loves you. Stay with him, and share God's most precious gift… Love. But never forget me, Bleu."

Bleu stood in place as Obelisk continued to crumble.

"Bleu, come on!" Ryu grabbed her arm and pulled her away, as she openly wept over losing William.

Two years later…

The recovery after the war had not been easy, but during that time, Ryu and Bleu became closer than ever, and they were finally married. Ryu wasn't mad that she had still loved another man, and they'd often sit and talk of him. But Bleu had dedicated her love to Ryu, and they spent their lives together, every moment growing more in love.

THE END

This story written by Spoonie Luv from Up Above

Email at: Spoonieluv2187@hotmail.com 


End file.
